Something Sinister
by abnormal alpaca
Summary: "I won't go away," the voice repeated. "I can't. Because I am you and you are me. And now that I've found you," the breath was on his neck again, as well as something new, digging, squeezing and preventing fresh oxygen to come into his lungs, "I won't let you go." Rated M to be safe. 7227 and perhaps R27.


_Crunch, crunch crunch._

This was the noise Tsuna's feet made as he traveled cautiously down a dark path. His whole body was shaking, and even the slightest sound that wasn't his made him jump and scream.

He honestly didn't know how he let the others convince him to do this, but then again, he hadn't much of a choice. It was some sort of punishment from Reborn, because he had gotten a zero on his math test (once again.) He knew that if he had refused, his tutor probably would have killed him.

So he was stuck wandering the forest with nothing but himself and a flashlight. It was pretty nerve wracking, and he hoped that the exit was nearby... But it wasn't as if thinking about it would make it come any sooner, so he decided to direct his thoughts towards something else.

He thought about his friends. His mother's warm smile and her wonderful cooking. His siblings (who were somewhat annoying but he loved them anyways), and even his demon of a tutor that sent him into this forest in the first place.

He was thinking about how nice Kyoko looked at school earlier that day, when suddenly, there was a rustling of bushes somewhere by him. Tsuna froze and stopped in his place. He slowly looked around, guiding his flashlight in the direction he was turning, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. There were just tall trees looming above him, half-dead bushes, and browned leaves underneath his feet. Normal forest-y things...

At least, that is what he thought, until he felt a pressure on his shoulder, and cool breath against his neck. Tsuna shrieked at this and stumbled backwards, dropping his flashlight. He got up swiftly and ran as quickly as he could, down the narrow path in the eerie forest. His flashlight lay on the ground, far away and forgotten as he ran.

When Tsuna was sure that he was far away from whatever creature he had encountered earlier, he leaned over to catch his breath, pressing his palms against his knees. His breath came out in quick, choppy little puffs that he could see in the chilly air.

As soon he calmed down and his breathing became less erratic, Tsuna realized that he was in deep trouble. He had left his flashlight behind, and was now left to run about blindly in the dark.

He decided to carry on down the path once again, when he felt that familiar pressure on his shoulder again. The hairs on his body stood straight up, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _Go away, please, go away._

"I won't go away," a voice suddenly spoke, and the pressure on his body disappeared. Tsuna wasn't sure which direction the voice came from (but then again, you couldn't be sure of a lot of things when left to fend for yourself in the dark), but he did notice that the voice was disturbingly similar to his own...

"I won't go away," the voice repeated. "I can't. Because I am you and you are me. And now that I've found you," the breath was on his neck again, as well as something new, digging, squeezing and preventing fresh oxygen to come into his lungs, "I won't let you go."

These words, and the flash of molten eyes, stark against the darkness, were the last things that Tsuna remembered before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Yay. New story. I've already got things planned for this one, so hopefully I can finish it up, haha... If you can't tell, my grammar is horrible... if anyone is interested in being a beta, let me know? Criticism is definitely welcome, I do need to improve... any writer does. Just, constructive criticism? If you really want to, I guess you could flame, but uh... those don't really inspire me to change what I'm doing.

Also, short chapter, eh? Well, don't worry... they'll get longer. This is just, kind of... a starter of sorts? I don't know how to describe it, really.

If you had questions about whether or not this is AU or not, or Tsuna's affiliations with the other characters, his relationships and such are pretty much the same as the manga/anime, except, no one is a member of the mafia in this one... because of this, Reborn and the others aren't Arcobaleno.

By the way, if you listen to ambiance music by reading this, it gives you the chills. I did so while writing... creepy stuff..

I think that's about it. Thank you for reading! Love you all. And feel free to suggest things.

-abnormal alpaca


End file.
